


Adventures In Sunnydale: The College Years

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, General Vampire Weirdness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slightly Evil Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: You start as an unrepentant vampire in Sunnydale, world's best snack bar, you like being bad, sadly not a lot of others agree with your methods, they try to change you, you meet the Scoobies and the rest is up to you.
Relationships: Reader/Others, Riley Finn/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Kudos: 2





	Adventures In Sunnydale: The College Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, just wanted to make a little random Buffy chapter series because I miss her, I'm shit at writing but yeah all just fun, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

The metallic scent of blood hit your nostrils and sent a hunger pang straight through you, "I'mma get me some plasma" you drawled. The smell was permeating the air, getting stronger with every silent step you took, you could smell the fear. You peeked around the corner, there were two civilians fighting but then again this is Sunnydale, couldn't expect anything less than two nummy treats making themselves known but then you take another look and see a greater treat than two drunken Chad's fighting, behind them a girl cowering behind trash cans, **so that's where the fears coming from** you think to yourself.

You walk towards the cowering girl, straight past the two men currently otherwise engaged, she drew you like a moth to a flame. The scent of her blood making your mouth water, she just stared up at you big eyes tearing up, cut down her arm bleeding profusely... the Chad's didn't stop you, not as you drew her to you, you knew that they wouldn't, they probably just thought that you were an innocent woman come to help her. "Help me, please, it hurts and I'm scared" you wanted to take her then and there, drain her of her lifeblood. 

Then came an almighty crash almost making you jump half a mile, you turn around like tiger, ready to leap at whoever or whatever stole your moment. Drunk Chad 1 as you liked to call him was on the floor clutching his arm and drunk Chad 2 was on flat on his face with trash cans strewn over him, there was a crackle of electricity setting sparks off of the trash can, you watched the sparks dance entranced. Before you could question the events unfolding around you, you hear a scurrying behind you, **oh no, the girl** , you'd all but forgotten about her in the moment, you started to run after her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a shortie just like myself lol, hope you enjoyed anyway, just practicing my writing. Stay safe, time is precious y'all.


End file.
